User blog:Woybff/WATB The Movie Act 5
Act 5-Leaving The City Scene 1 (This takes place in the house of Daniel and Alice. The others have not arrived yet.) Daniel:(wakes up) What wait? Rat:I was beating you with a bat. Daniel:Oh yeah. Alice, why are you standing there? Alice:I gave up. I am waiting for some murderous clown robot to kill me or something. Peri:(laughs) She's gonna beat the outta you. Daniel:I'm not going down like this. Rat:Well I'm just gonna have to beat you with this bat again. Daniel:(takes the bat and breaks the it into two) Rat:That works too. Zebra:We're so screwed. Goat:You can say that again. Daniel:Woybff, Peri, I must say, this comic strip you like isn't going to stop me. Pig:We will. Rat:(has a worried expression) Pig:We will with the poor of love. Rat:Uh...Pig, I hate to tell you this but Daniel is too overpowered for me without my bat. Pig:Oh no. Daniel:(laughs at Pig) Woybff:(gets a flash back of people in her recent class at a different school laughing at her for a similar thing) (this time she says some foreign song is too loud) Daniel:See Woybff, you relate to this character because they suck like you. Peri:I'm gonna snap your neck. Goat:(holds Peri back) It would be foolish to attack. 2-D:(voice over) Stand down, we are here to attack. (turns on Collar Full by Panic! At The Disco on a boombox) (All of them enter the room.) Sunil:What happened to your bat? Rat:Depression! Sunil:That makes since. Murdoc:Take a picture 2-D so Russel and Noodle believe me. 2-D:(snaps a photo with his phone) Daniel:Murdoc. Murdoc:Daniel. Baby:(runs over to Alice) (kills her with claw where the ice cream machine is located on her body) Peri:(cheers loudly for Baby) Woybff:Not so loud. Daniel:That's right, Woybff, this is painful thing you were given. Doesn't it suck that you are the only one here that has to deal with this. You know what to do. Murdoc:You stay the bloody crap away from here. Daniel:I can do whatever I want. Murdoc:If I can run away from you, she can do the same to you. Peri:I'm sorry, Woybff. Woybff:It's okay, it's okay. Daniel:Is it Woybff? Is it really okay? Homestar:Shut up, crapface. Strong Bad:Yeah. Daniel:Sorry, I don't take orders from peons. Strong Bad:I'll show you who's a peon, crapface 2. Daniel:So Woybff, it think it's time to go. Murdoc:Baby, kill Daniel right now. Baby:Uh okay. (kills him the same way) I don't know what he might by that. (Collar Full is over and Leave The City by Twenty One Pilots plays) 2-D:I know. (walks to Woybff and sits by her) (puts his arm around her) He told it was time to leave the world, right Muds? Murdoc:(nods) Yeah. Quite sad. Let's leave the city. Scene 2 (Woybff is on Sylvia and everyone else is walking) Woybff:(has her back facing Sylvia's neck) (watching as they leave the city) (in thought) I am leaving the city to get help. To be whole again. Before the accident. Before I met that horrible person that I killed off in 2016 and will not be named. Before my first anxiety attack. Before Demon Days. Before everything. (As the city is out of sight, Woybff turns around on Sylvia.) Sylvia:Thanks for staying alive. Woybff:No problem. (Baby is walking along with Peri.) Baby:I think after this journey I can control when and when not to murder. That kinda sounds silly. Peri:No it doesn't. Baby:So Sister Location burned down. Peri:Why? Baby:I don't know why. I was wondering if I can spend the rest of my life with you as your protector? I know you would really like that. Is that okay? Peri:Yes. Baby:Thank you. Peri:I've always dreamed of this, Baby. Baby:Really? Peri:Of course. You are my favorite character. Wander:Sylvia? Sylvia:Yeah. Wander:Should we ask if Woybff wants to move back with us. Sylvia:Maybe later. Sunil:She'll be quite surprised. Homestar:Woybff already knows, believe me. Sylvia:(turns to Woybff) We love you, very much. We all do. 2-D:Even Russel and Noodle probably. They thought Murdoc sent us all on a wild goose chase. Sunil:They'll be the sorry ones now. (Leave The City ends) Scene 3 (All have returned and decided have a big get together) (Murdoc is tell the past events to Noodle and Russel) Russel:So you weren't lyin'. We're so sorry. Noodle:I'm not. Russel:Well I'm sorry. Murdoc:It's fine, Russ. Russel:I will never do that again. Murdoc:(laughs) We'll see. Russel:(laughs) Yeah. Homestar:So when do I stop getting black mailed. Strong Bad:I guess I'll stop now. Homestar:Okay. (pushes Strong Bad in the wall) Thanks for black mailing. (walks upstairs) Suni:Gamer- Strong Bad:Yep, stupid idiot hurt that poor kid. Sunil:It was sorta Woybff's fault. Strong Bad:Woybff realized her mistake and addressed it. If anything, Woybff was just misunderstand. Now get me outta the frickin' wall. Sunil:(takes Strong Bad out) Strong Bad:I guess I can pay Bubs to fix that. Sunil:Will Homestar pay some of that? Strong Bad:Probably not. Scene 4 (Woybff is in her bed in her night clothes) Woybff:Goodbye, Baby and Peri. Peri:(hugs Woybff) Bye, I love you. Woybff:I love you too. Baby:Bye, Woybff. (Both of them walk and 2-D and Sylvia come in) Sylvia:Woybff, Wander and I were just wondering, would you like me move back in the castle? I'll be your foster mom again and Strong Bad can join us. Strong Sad:(peeks his head in) That's a They Might Be Giants album. Sylvia:(turns to him) We didn't need to know that. (turns back to Woybff0 Woybff:Yes, it would be nice to go back to the basics. Sylvia:I'll let you move in with us tomorrow. 2-D:We are going to leave tomorrow, but I just wanted to give you our numbers. (hugs Woybff) Woybff:(hugs back) 2-D:I am going to visit you every week. Woybff:We'll use taxpayer money for your travels. Sylvia:(laughs) 2-D:If you ever need anything, kiddo, you know where to find me. Goodbye, I love you. (walks out) Woybff:I love you too. I'm gonna miss Earth, Sylvia. Sylvia:You can visit Earth to y'know. We can take vacations here. Woybff:I guess so. Sylvia:Good night, Woybff. Woybff:You too. Sylvia:(turns off lamp) Scene 5 (Don't Get Lost In Heaven by Gorillaz plays) (screen is black) Woybff:I have made it out for little while. Daniel and Alice will come back one day, but for now I will stay alive with Peri. One of my best friends. (Woybff's dream is revealed) (it is in a theater) Woybff:(walks on stage by 2-D) 2-D:And this award goes to Cookie "Woybff" Luna Stars, for winning the fight today against Daniel and Alice. Everyone clap. (Audience claps for Woybff) 2-D:Thank you. We are all proud of you, Woybff. You have one the greatest gift of all, life. And also this is Blur album. (hands Woybff the album 13 by Blur) Woybff:Thank you. 2-D:No, thank you for staying. Woybff:Thank you. (hugs him) 2-D:(hugs back) Peri:(smiles at Woybff and 2-D at a table with Baby and Sunil) (Don't Get Lost In Heaven ends) (Demon Days plays) (Credits roll) Murdoc:(voiceover) Yes, guys, this is real. Uncle Murdoc isn't fooling around again. Thanks for waiting and remember to stay alive. You all are special in your own unique ways. Don't give up. Category:Blog posts